


The Best Stripper

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Decorating, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: A thousand points to anyone who can guess what super fun DIY activity I've just taken a twenty minute break from .... :-)Silly, fluffy, nonsense - enjoy! :)





	The Best Stripper

“Just tug it!”

“Be gentle, Mick…”

Ian winced as Mickey seized it and yanked forcefully

“Jesus! You’re going to hurt yourself! The stripper is arriving soon, just leave it for a bit.”

“I don’t need a fuckin’ stripper!”

“Well I’m not using my fingers. I’m getting cramp!”

“God! You are such a baby! Move! I’ll do it.”

Ian frowned but obligingly stepped back and watched as Mickey seized the edge of the wallpaper and pulled. The paper came away with a tearing sound but the strip held and both men followed its progress up the wall, Ian with incredulity and Mickey with smug surprise. He had told Ian they didn’t need the fancy tool from Amazon. 

“Well shit.”

Ian frowned

“How did you make it do that? I’ve just been getting these shitty little bits…”

“Just gotta handle it right, man.”

Mickey shrugged and moved over to the next strip, trying not to look too pleased with himself and failing miserably.

“Uh huh.”

Ian folded his arms and watched the ugly old paper pull away from the wall in a smooth, single pull.

“You know that this is a fluke right? Like, you’re not actually the fucking wallpaper whisperer.”

Mickey sucked his lower lip in and raised his eyebrows

“Ay, why don’t you get me a beer and then go wait for the stripper outside?”

“I’m not … the stripper was a good idea…”

“Strippers are always a good idea but like all strippers, I can do a better job for you myself.”

Mickey grinned over his shoulder, wiggling the paper a little as it snagged and Ian smiled despite himself.

“This is the first time you’ve done any sort of stripping for me.”

“And look at the great job I’m doing! You getting hard yet?”

Ian’s sulk was rapidly disappearing and he was more than happy to let it go.

“No. But let’s see …”

He moved around Mickey, tapping his chin thoughtfully, green eyes narrowing to slits.

“Okay, let’s try this …”

He stepped in and lifted Mickey’s tank top over his belly, easing it up over his boyfriends chest.

“You’re gonna have to let go of that paper.”

“Nope, I’m workin’ man. You’re gonna have to figure something out.”

Mickey stretched his arms, and Ian pulled the tank up over his head, letting it pool around Mickey’s biceps.

“Flex that back for me.”

Mickey shook his head but obligingly flexed his back muscles. He hadn’t actually expected Ian to get all fired up right now because they were kind of in the middle of something, but fuck it he should have known it didn’t take much to get the redhead going.

“That’s pretty hot, but not doing it for me…”

“The fuck!”

Mickey gave Ian a look that would have quelled a weaker man but Ian was not a weak man, not even close.

“Damn! Stripper with a potty mouth? My lucky day!”

Ian was warming up to his game now, and stepped in close to his boyfriend, large hands coming together around Mickey’s waist and slowly unbuckling his belt.

“Ian …”

“Shhh. I’ll tell you when to talk, baby.”

“Baby? You got a fuckin’ death wish all of a sudden?”

Mickey grouched but didn’t move as Ian kissed his neck and freed the belt from it’s loops, smacking it lightly against Mickey’s leg.

“I said ‘Shhh.’”

Ian grinned, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of Mickey’s jeans, easing them down a little until they settled on the soft flesh of his hips.

“Mmm, Okay now my stripper is showing me a little of his crack and we have the beginnings of a party.”

Mickey huffed as Ian began kissing down his back, his tongue lightly touching the very top of his ass before resting his chin on it.

“You know, my chin fits perfectly in your crack.”

“You’re a pervert.”

Mickey sighed

“Shut up and pull the paper, bitch. I’m not paying you to back chat”

Ian teased, smiling to himself as Mickey’s ass clenched

“You ain’t paying me for shit!”

“Oh sorry, hang on …”

Ian fished around in his pocket and was about to give Mickey some hard currency when tattooed fingers snaked around his wrist and Ian looked up into a very firm blue stare.

“If their is dime in your hand that was about to go in my ass crack, I’m gonna break your whole fuckin’ arm.”

“A dime? For my best stripper?”

Ian feigned offence and then grinned, unclenching his fist to reveal a quarter

“I’m a good tipper.”

“Asshole.”


End file.
